


Dragon-spell [Art]

by lynndyre



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bookverse Elves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pencil, Post-Canon, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit BB art for Serenity's <i>Dragon-spell</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-spell [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon-spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967606) by [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin). 



> Also check out [Stormbrite's art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3849253)! ^.^

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/dragonspell-beech-final_zpszocnfwme.png.html)  
This is Thranduil's spring crown, with the blossoms of beech trees that the wood elves love.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/dragonspell-tending-final_zpsdzvjgpk8.png.html)  
This is one of my favourite scenes, Thranduil tending to all Bard's scrapes and injuries after the battle.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/dragonspell-fire-final_zpsllvrfrfz.png.html)  
Thranduil reaches out to Bard through the curse's illusionary Laketown fire.


End file.
